At the Beginning
by Hollywood U dead
Summary: This is the sequel to Before the Beginning. If you haven't read the first one, then this might not make sence.
1. Chapter 1

"In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born...a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail." A voice from the heavens said.

It was a lovely speech; however we're not worrying about that right now. No our attention is turned to a house in the forest. As the sun rose in the sky the house just seemed to brighten up and come to life. On the inside we see a room. A little girl's room. There was a little girl sleeping in a tiny bed with a dragon plushy and blue cat. It's a good thing those two are heavy sleepers, or else it be awkward to hear the sound from the bedroom down the hall. The room unparticular was the master bedroom, it was a very soothing room with all the brown, tan, and blue color decorating the room. Right now we see a young man with pink hair and a red tattoo on his right shoulder on top of a young lady with blonde hair. The man was going back and forth very quickly while the girl met him with every thrust.

"Lucy I'm going to cum soon." The man said panting. The woman now identified as Lucy looked at him

"Me too. Let go together." She said panting as well. After a few more thrusts, she clamped down on him and he released his seed into her womb. They collapse into each other's arms, trying to catch their breath.

"You do know that you're going to have to get going soon if you want to get to Port Hargeon by eleven. Right?"

"Yes but I like spending time with my wife." He said with a smile. No, you did not hear him wrong; Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are now husband and wife. They decided to get married a year ago, but they had a quiet little secret ceremony. They didn't want to deal with reporters and all that stuff that goes with the publicity.

"I should probably get Nashi up and fix her some breakfast and I'm sure she'll want to see her daddy off. But first I need to shower." She said getting up and went to the bathroom. He got up and quickly followed her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well I need to get a shower to so I thought that we could share one to save on water."

"Natsu you know damn well you're not going to be able to keep your hands to yourself, and you need to catch a train"

"Don't worry about the train and time. It's six thirty now, and my train doesn't leave till nine so, I'll still be on time so come on let me take a shower with you." He said rubbing her hand sensually.

"... (sign)... fine but it better be quick." She said. He smiled at her and led her to the bathroom.

Twenty-five minutes later they came out of the "shower" and got dressed in the bedroom. Lucy went down stairs to make breakfast while Natsu went to Nashi's room to wake her up. He opened the door to see her cuddling with Happy. He sat down the edge of the bed.

"Baby girl it's time to wake up." He said lightly shaking her. She groaned and turned over.

"No."

"Yes baby come on Mama's making breakfast so we need to get you dress so we can go to the guild. You love going to the guild don't you?" She didn't answer him.

"Alright I guess I'm going to have to get out an old friend ours. You know Mister Tickley has been gone for quite some time but I guess now is the best time to bring him out." He tackled her and started to tickle her. She screamed and tried to get out of the hold but she was laughing too hard to do that.

"Da...(Pant)...Daddy pease sop. I up I up." She said grabbing his hands.

"Are you going to get up now so we can get you dressed and ready to go?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good. Now come on lets pick out your outfit." He said while picking her up from the bed. They took five minutes to pick out a white dress and silver slippers. He carried her down the stairs with Happy floating behind them. They went to the kitchen to see Lucy setting the table.

"Man something smells good up in here. You outdid yourself this time Luce."

"Thank you. Did you have a good night's sleep baby?" Lucy asked Nashi while taking her from Natsu's arm and sitting her down on some books on the chair.

"Good Mommy."

"That's good sweetheart." She said while filling their plates. They ate while talking about Natsu's trip.

"Now Natsu you do know that Igneel won't be there right?"

"Hey you never know. This might be the one, and then he can see the beautiful family I made myself."

"Natsu think about this why would he go to a big town crowded with tons of people."

"True but I need to check it out anyway. Besides, if there is a person using my name then he probably using it for the wrong reasons."

"I know, I'm not trying to change your mind. I'm just making sure you don't get hopes up, because I know how you get when you think you've found him."

"I'll be fine; beside I will be gone for a day or so. Just in time for your birthday."

"Okay, I just don't like you gone for very long."

"I know baby but we need the money."

"I know. Well I guess we should get going." They cleaned up the table and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody it's me with another chapter for At the Beginning. Okay so this is a rushed chapter so Im sorry its not the best.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Fairytail**

When they got the guild the doors were locked signaling that Mira hasn't showed up yet, so they went to a park that was next to the guild. Lucy sat at a bench and read while Nashi, Natsu, and Happy played Hide 'n' Seek. Thirty minutes later they took a break and went over to Lucy who was engross into the book. Natsu thought it would be funny to sneak up on her, but he was sorely taken. She had kicked him in the face, which had thrown him into a tree head first. He slowly slid down the tree and rested on the ground

"Nashi that's why you don't sneak up on someone. Okay, so don't do what your father just did."

"I won't Mommy."

"Good, well we should go see if the guild is open yet. Happy would you pick Natsu up for me."

"Sure Lucy." He flew over to the unconscious man, picked him up and flew in the direction of the guild. When they got there the guild was opened and lively as ever. They went in and placed Natsu on a bench, then the girls went up to the bar.

"Good morning Mira."

"Good morning Lucy, and Nashi. How have you been Lucy Natsu says that you've been sick lately?"

"Yeah I think it's a stomach bug or something. Hopefully it'll pass soon."

"I hope so too. So, Nashi how have you been."

"Good aunt Mira, this morning me and Daddy went to the park and played Hide 'n' Seek."

"Really did you find Daddy?"

"Yep but I needed Happy's help. Daddy was hiding in a tree."

"Well I'm glad you had fun. Where is your father now?"

"He's asleep. He tried to scare Mommy and Mommy kicked him in the face. She says to never sneak up on someone."

"That's good advice, you should listen to you mom."

"I will." She said and ran after Romeo to play.

"I swear she is just like Natsu when it comes to her stamina. That girl never seems to be tired." Lucy said to Mira looking at her daughter.

"I know and she's getting so big too. Next thing you'll know she'll be getting ready for her first day of school."

"Gosh don't remind me. I wish she would just stop growing for a while. Its weird being a mom sometimes, you never notice time passing by till she starts to outgrow her clothes, her bed. She already has advance knowledge in speaking. She is growing up to fast."

"I hear ya, I was the same way with Elfman and Lisanna. You just don't want to see them leave the nest too soon." They continued to talk about their families, Natsu had woken up a long time ago and was about start a fight with Gray, but here's the thing. Lucy is about as scary as Erza when it comes to fighting around her child. So one glare had Natsu in a corner holding himself, rocking back and forth.

"Pussy." Gray muttered.

"What was that Gray Fullbuster? Do you want to be in the same place as him?" Lucy scolded

"No ma'am." He whimpered.

"Then you better sit down and think about what you did." He did as he was told.

It was about eight thirty and Natsu gathered his stuff up to leave.

"Hey I got to get going. Hopefully I'll see you tonight." He said to Lucy giving her a hug.

"Okay just stay out of trouble and don't destroy the whole port."

"I'm not that bad."

"Oh yes you are, and you know it."

"Whatever. Come here Nashi and give your Daddy a hug." She ran to him.

"Do you have to go?" She asked.

"Yes baby I do."

"But why?"

"So I can stop the bad men from hurting people, okay. I'll be home soon. Love you

"Love you too Daddy." He let her down and headed for the door.

"Love ya Luce."

"Love you too." With that he left.

Two hours later we see him and Happy walking down a street, Natsu was complaining about the train. Then he saw a magic shop. Something was drawing him to go in so he did. He looked around but then he saw a gate key. He didn't know what it stood for but it was for his wife. He took it to the counter. The man rang it up and it was only 5,000J. _'Man that was cheap wonder if Lucy would have gotten that price.'_ He thought randomly as he left the store. He saw a couple of girls running to the center of town; he heard them talk about a Salamander. He and Happy looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking buddy."

"You're thinking about fish."

"No, that we might have found him." He said running in the direction of the girls. When he got to the center he saw a bunch of girls circling this guy, who was wearing a purple cape, white shirt, and red pants. Natsu knew instantly that it wasn't Igneel. He was going to turn around and leave, but he saw that the man was using illegal magic to persuade the girls to go with him; so he decided to follow the man for the day. Night came and Natsu found himself stowed away on a ship, which didn't help his motion sickness. He balanced himself and went to the top deck and saw the ladies sprawled out on deck. He saw some men come out and picking up the unconscious woman. He decided to make his presents known, using a Fire Dragon Iron Fist; he punched a hole in the ship. It wasn't his best idea but he wouldn't be Natsu Dragneel if he didn't destroy something. The men came out to see him, they were going to grab him but out of nowhere a huge wave came and washed them back to shore. Natsu was getting tired of the fake Salamander so he beat him quickly, but the residents suffered for it. Some houses were on fire while others were completely demolished. _'Oh shit, Lucy's going to kill me. Maybe I should let the army take me, at least there I won't be murdered in him sleep. No I gotta get home and see my little girl.'_ He thought while running from the Kingdom Army.

A day later Natsu got off the train thanking Mavis that he got away from the army. He ran to the guild, not able to wait any longer to see his family. He kicked the doors open to see everybody there. Some of the guild members greeted him but he didn't pay them any attention he just wanted to see his girls. He found them at the bar walking to him. He met them half way and hugged them both.

"Seems to me like you've been a bad boy Natsu." Lucy said in a stern voice.

"Looks like news travels fast, I'll tell you about that later. Right now let's celebrate your birthday. Here you go." He said giving her two boxes one containing the gate key the other containing a 14 carat diamond necklace.

"Oh Natsu thank you."

"That's not all you know how you've been wanting to join the guild, and I said no."

"Yeah?"

"Well I think now would be a good time for you to get your mark."

"Really?"

"Yep, all we need to do is talk to Gramps and you will be an official member of Fairytail."

"Mira grab the stamp." The Master said. She did and Lucy was now a member.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone It's me again with another chapter. I sorry for being late on posting this, but me damn computer decided that it wasn't going to work this week. So I've been using class time to write which isn't much time at all. Anyway hope you like the chapter if you do then leave a review, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

Lucy ran up to Natsu and showed him her mark. He was glad that she was happy, he just didn't show it. He was looking at the board for missions he and Lucy could take, till a little boy spoke up.

"Please you've got to send someone on the mountain. He said that he was only going to be gone for three days, it's been a week now." The boy said.

"Now Romeo your father is a wizard, he can take care of himself, now go home have some milk and cookies and wait." The master said. The little boy had tears running down his face. He punched the old man on the nose and ran out the door screaming that he hated them all. Lucy knew right then and there where they were going.

"Mira, could you watch Nashi for a few hours for me?"

"Sure, you better get going or else he'll leave you." Lucy ran out catching up with Natsu. Two hours later a cart stopped due to bad weather, Natsu hopped out thanking Mavis for the snowstorm. The rest of the group(Happy,and Lucy) came out as well. They started to walk up the trail looking for the missing man.

"MACAO WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsu shouted

"MACAO."Happy echoed. The sound of footsteps was coming towards them and fast. Before they could do anything a big monkey like creature came crashing down on top of them. The creature sniffed the air and looked at Lucy.

"Natsu why is he looking at me like that?" She asked, but apparently he didn't hear the question.

"Hey you do you know where my friend he is a human man that came up here a week ago." The creature just went for the attack

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the old fashion way. You ready Lucy?"

"Yeah lets get him." Natsu started with a Fire Dragon Roar, while Lucy called for Taurus and Cancer. After Natsu's attack the two spirits went in, Taurus came down with the ax while Cancer came in with his scissors. The ax made the monkey jump back and the scissors made him bald in some places. Natsu was going to to attack the monkey again but slipped on some ice that gave the creature the opportunity for the kill. Before the vulcan could attack Lucy wrapped the monsters arm and yanked as hard as she could. The monkey lost it balance and gave Natsu a way to end the fight. He punched the vulcan with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist and knocked the thing out.

"That ought to ta teach ya."

"Wasn't he supposed to tell us where your friend was?"

"Oh yeah I forgot." He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. A bright light came for the monster, and suddenly a man appeared in place of the creature.

"Macao?" Natsu and Happy said at the same time.

"Wait that perverted thing was your friend?"

"Come on Macao open your eyes. Romeo is waiting for you?"

"…ugh… Natsu?"

"Hey you're okay?"

"Can I can't believe that I got taken control like that. I'm embarrassed to even face my son."

"Come on man don't say that you defeated 19 vulcans. Now let's go home your little boy is waiting for ya."

They got him up and went home. When they finally got to guild the sun was going down. Romeo was sitting on some steps thinking about how he sent his father off to do that mission. _'They weren't worth my dad.'_ He thought. You see he was being bullied about wanting to be a wizard and how wizards were a disgrace to society. He told his dad to go on a job so that the other boys wouldn't pick on him. Now he was regretting that decision. Just as he was about to go home for the day he saw Natsu and Lucy supporting his dad. He ran to his father and hugged him.

"You came back. I sorry for making you to do that job."

"Hey don't be it's my fault for not coming home sooner. However, now on you tell those bullies that your dad can beat 19 monsters all by himself." Macao said with a smile. His son smiled back at him and hugged him again. Natsu and Lucy looked at the father and son, happy to have reunited them.

"Well looks like it's time to get our little one now."

"Yeah you're right." The trio turned towards the guild and started walking.

"Natsu, Happy thanks for bringing my daddy back."

"Lucy thanks for helping them." She turned around, smiled and waved at him.

A few days later Lucy was sitting next to her best friend, Levy McGarden, talking about the latest book they liked. Natsu came up to them and showed Lucy the mission he picked out.

"Hey Natsu, what mission did you pick out for us this time?"

"It's a really simple one that should be easy for us to do in a few hours at least."

"Um it says here the guy wants a blonde headed maid. Do you want me to wear a maid's costume or just go as I am?"

"I think you should wear the costume. It makes the part look more believable, and besides you look smoking hot in it." He said with a shit eating grin. She blushed and turned back to Levy who was smirking.

"Really Lucy, a maid costume? I wouldn't have pegged you at the kinky type."

"Oh shut up it was only two or three times, and besides he got it on his birthday almost two years ago."

"You can still fit into something from two years ago?"

"Was that fat joke?"

"No that was a boob joke.'

"Bitch."

"You know you love me."

"Unhn well I need to get changed so I'll see you later maybe."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Fifty-five minutes later the train stopped at a small town. Lucy and Happy got out of the train dragging Natsu with them, first thing they did was find a restaurant so Natsu could get something to eat. They found an outside eating restaurant that was fairly cheap. When they went in the other diners were giving them strange looks but they didn't pay any attention.

"Natsu wake up were at a restaurant." The unconscious boy quickly shot up and looked around.

"Where's the food?"

"We have to order it silly."

"Oh well what are we waiting for? Let's get to ordering." A waiter came and put them at a table.

"Hello my name is Travis I'll be your waiter today. Do you know what you want to drink or would you like to look at the menu first."

"I'll have water and he will have the same." Lucy said.

"Alright I'll be back in second with your drinks." The waiter said and went into the kitchen.

"Lucy why did you get me a water you know I drink fire whiskey with my food." Natsu whined.

"What are you complaining for she didn't even order for me." Happy said.

"First of all, Happy I'm sorry we'll get you something when he gets back, and secondly Natsu, were on a mission so we need you focus and ready for what for whatever might happen. Besides they probably don't have the type you like." That didn't wipe the pout off of his face. They were looking at the menu when the waiter came back with the two waters.

"Do you guys know what you want or should I get you some more time?"

"No we're ready; I'll have everything that has meat in it. She'll have the baked chicken with a side salad, and can you get my friend here a glass of milk and a plate full of fish and whatever other seafood you've got?"

"Absolutely sir, your order will while though."

"We can wait."

"Alright I'll be right back." Travis said and left.

"Now we're even."

"The jokes' on you because I was going to order that anyway." She said and stuck her tongue out at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter for you all. I sure hope you like this story so far. Anyway hope to see you soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

Thirty minutes later they were in the house of the client, sitting on the couch.

"Hello my name is Kaby Melon."

"Wow you've got a tasty name." Natsu said drooling.

"Natsu that's rude."

"It's quite alright, I used to it."

"So what is it that you want us to do?" Lucy asked.

"I want you to get into Everlue's mansion, find a book called Daybreak, and burn it."

"May I asked why you want the book destroyed?" She asked.

"For two hundred jewel, who the heck cares?" Natsu asked

"I guess you didn't hear the reward has been raised to two million."

"What?!" The wizards yelled.

"Two million jewels, well why didn't you say that in the first place, come on guys we got a book to burn." Natsu said. He grabbed Lucy and ran out the door.

A few minute later Lucy was in front of Everlue manor's gate ringing the bell. She waited a few moments, and then a big gorilla like maid came out of the ground and stood in front her.

"Are you here for the job?" The maid asked.

"Um yes I am. This is the Everlue manor right?"

"You'll have to wait for my master to come and check you."

"Did someone say master?" An annoying voice said. A fat, mole like man came out of the ground.

"Hello, are you Duke Everlue?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I am. Are you here for the job?" He said disappointed.

"I am." She said with a smile. The man looked her up and down, she didn't particularly care for it but if she got in it was worth it.

"You won't do." He said picking his nose. Out of nowhere a sign with the word ugly hit her.

"What, but why?" She asked flabbergasted. He looked at her before calling his other maids. Four ladies came out of the ground and surrounded him, thanking him, and complementing him for his looks. The maids themselves weren't anything to brag about. They were the definition of ugly.

"You see I'm looking for someone with refined beauty like these lovely ladies. You don't have that so I suggest you scram before I call the police, Ugly." He said. Out of nowhere a sign that said ugly on it hit Lucy.

"You heard the master ugly." The pink-haired gorilla said. The sign hit her again. Lucy went into the forest that surrounded the manor. There she met up with Natsu and Happy.

"Well did you get the job?" Natsu asked.

"No he said that I was ugly! Can you believe that? I swear some people don't have good taste. I'll get him back though." She said angrily.

"Well I guess we'll have to use plan T." Natsu said.

"Yeah… Wait what is plan T."

"Take them by storm!" Natsu and Happy said together.

A few moments later we see the wizards on the roof of the mansion. Natsu melted a hole in the glass so he could unlock the door.

"This really isn't taking them by storm." Natsu complained.

"I don't want to go to jail because of your little plan." They went in and started to look around the mansion, trying to find the library. They were in main hall when the maids came out and tried to apprehend them. Natsu quickly took care of them, and they continued to look for the book. They came across a library, and started looking through the shelves. Surprisingly Natsu was the one who found it. Just when he was about to burn it, Lucy snatched it away from him.

"Lucy what are you doing?"

"Hold on I didn't know that this was written by Kemu Zaleon. I thought I had read all of his work, but this must have not been publicly released. I'm a huge fan."

"Who cares? Just hand over the book so we can get this job over with."

"No not before I read it."

"We don't have time for that."

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. Seem we have a mole infestation. It seems to me like I will have to bring out some security." Everlue said. A door open to show two men standing on the other side, one had on a blue shirt with white pants, the other had on a Chinese shirt and black pants he also had a gigantic frying pan.

"Those guys are for the Southern Wolves." Happy said.

"See; now look at what you've done." Natsu said.

"I wouldn't have guessed you would be here for that stupid book though."

"Stupid?"

"Well if it's so stupid then we shouldn't have any problems, I just take the book and we'll be on our way."

"No it's my book, so take grubby paws off of it."

"Grumpy gut." She muttered.

"Shut you trap Ugly."

"Look, just give me the book and we can get out of here." Natsu said.

"I don't want too."

"Lucy this is our job."

"Well at least let me read it first." She said and started to read it. _'Wait a minute, there's something strange about this book.'_

"You're going to read it now." Natsu, Happy, and Everlue said.

"Natsu hold them off for a little while. I think there's a secret in this book."

"Got it." He said. She went off into another room.

 _'A secret huh, must be some sort of treasure map.'_ Everlue though. "I'm going after the girl you deal with pinky." He said and went after her. Natsu and the mercenary wizards started to fight. Natsu found out the two were the Vanish Brother and that they thought that it was easy to take care of a fire wizard. They were wrong. He took care of them quickly but not before damaging the mansion. He knew he was going to get yelled at for it. What he didn't see was Virgo's eyes glowing.

Now we see Lucy sitting in the sewers reading the book with a pair of glasses that lets her read fast. She had just figured out the secret was when Everlue came out for the wall. He tried to get her to tell him where Zaleon's millions were. She told him she didn't know, and to get over himself. She went on the telling the story of how Everlue kept Zaleon in solitary confinement to write a story that wasn't even worthy of publish. He called out Virgo which surprised her, because she didn't know he was a celestial mage. What surprised her more was to see her husband on top of the gorilla like maid. Everlue told Virgo to attack, but Natsu took care of her, while Lucy called Cancer and finished taking care of Everlue. The Mansion came down all around them after the battle. A few moments later the three went back to the house of the client. There Lucy gave Kaby the book which confused him, but after the magic spell lifted for the book he was happy. They didn't get the reward money, but they helped a family that was broken, that was the greatest reward of all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone it's me, with another chapter to this story. I know it's kind of late but I'm trying to get this done in a limited amount of time, since my computer is still not working. Anyway I hope you all do like this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

A few days later the Dragneel family was sitting at the guild, talking to friends, starting fights, well Natsu was starting fights, while Lucy was talking with her best friend, Levy. The guild was in full swing until, Loke slammed the door open.

"Everyone, Erza's back." He yelled. Everybody stopped what they were doing, while Nashi jumped for joy. Erza was her favorite aunt, beside Levy. A few moments later the door opened to see the red-headed woman holding a giant decorated horn. She put the horn down, looked around.

"Hey, Erza what is that thing?" Max asked.

"It's the horn of a monster that I slain. The villagers were so grateful that they decorated it and gave it to me. Is that a problem?"

"No ma'am." He said.

"While I was away, I'd heard some things that bothered me. Apparently Fairytail has been causing a lot of trouble as of late." She went on to scold the entire guild. After she was finished she asked for Natsu and Gray. The two were hugging and acting like friends. She was "happy" to see them being friends but she was trying to get them to admit that they were fighting. They asked her was she wanted.

"While I was away I overheard some things that disturbed me. So I need your help. You have an hour to pack what you need. Lucy you can go with us as well." She said as she went over to hug her favorite niece. Everyone was in shock by was just happen. One Erza asked for help and two, the four of them together would make the strongest team in all of Fairytail.

On the train, the four of them discussed about what they were doing, and what their plan was. Apparently, the dark guild Eisenwald was going to unseal the flute Lullaby and use it for their evil purpose. A few hours later they were at the Onibas station. Erza, Gray, and Lucy got off, but they forgot that Natsu was still on the train sleeping. When they did find out it was too late. So they had to get a magic automobile and chase it. The train stopped suddenly for some reason which helped Natsu out a lot. He went after the guy for Eisenwald that kicked him in the face. The train started up again but not before he saw the flute. He jumped through the window and hit Gray in the face. Erza stopped the car and went to check on the two.

"Are you two all right?"

"I would have been if not for this dumb pinky hitting me." Gray yelled.

"It's not my fault I was attacked." Natsu yelled back.

"What do you mean attacked?" Erza asked.

"Some guy from the Eisenwald guild attacked me while I was stuck there." He said. Erza smacked him for not getting the man. They all got back into the car and went after the train. They came to another train station and saw that the entire Eisenwald guild had taken over the station. The fairytail mages when inside and faced off againt the guild. Natsu and Gray were to go after Erigor the guild master while Lucy and Erza took on the lackeys. After Erza and Lucy took care of the dark mages, Erza ordered Lucy to go after one that got away.

After they got out of the wind barrier, they got back into the car to hurry over to Clover where Erigor planned to use Lullaby to kill the guild masters. Natsu had gone ahead with Happy to catch up to the wind mage.

Natsu was all beat up and breathing hard when they got to the fight site. Erigor was on the destroyed train tracks unconscious and the flute was next to him. Their prisoner, Kage, saw the flute; He used his magic to take the flute and went off in the car to Clover.

Later that night Kage found the meeting house where all of the guild masters were. He was about to play the flute when he heard an old pervert making kissing noises at the magazine he had. Kage when up to the old man and noticed that he was Makarov, the Fairytail guild. The old man was walking away when he felt like someone was starting at him. He quickly turned around to see Kage standing there.

"It's not what it looks like. I was going some research on female wizards that's all."

"… (sigh)… look I don't care what you were doing."

"Though wounds look pretty bad, boy. You should be in a hospital."

"Umm yes sure I was on my way to one, but before I go would you mind if I play you a song first?"

"That's a weird looking flute you've got there."

"That may be, but it has a beautiful sound."

"Well I suppose if it's just one song." Just as Kage was about to play the flute he thought back to what he had learned about family and friendship. Though where the things that he has wanted for so long, but he felt obligated to Eisenwald for taking him in.

"You know that this won't solve your problems. It will make them worse. They say that weaklings will stay weak forever. But weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone, you feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we form guilds, that's why we have friends. We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will walk into more walls than the others, and it may also take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That's you will be able to smile and live strong." Makarov said. Kage thought about that long and hard. He knew he couldn't kill another innocent person so he gave up and surrendered to the wise man. Team Natsu ran up to their Master, happy that he was alive and that he could make Kage think about what he was doing.

However the battle was still a foot when suddenly Lullaby transformed into its demon form. It said that it was going to devour all of their souls, but Natsu, Gray, and Erza ran toward the beast and started to attack it with everything they had. The beast was going to sing its song, but it had holes all over its body so no sound came out. The three Fairytail mages used their best attacks and destroyed it. Everyone was in shock that they had beaten a weapon that Zeref himself made. They were also amazed at the destruction that the Fairytail mages created. There was a huge crater where Natsu had used his Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame on the monster. The other guild masters were angered that they had destroyed the meeting site and proceeded to chase them.

A few weeks later team Natsu had taken the Galuna Island mission. On the mission, Gray had to face his tragic past. He had to fight his childhood friend and subordinated, Lyon. The reason he had to was because Lyon wanted to release a demon that was also created by Zeref, call Deliora. The mission itself was to help lift the curse that had swarmed the island. Once they got there the villagers explained what was going on, and that they believed that the moon was responsible for the curse. Team Natsu explored the island and found a temple. They went in and found out some of the history of the island, at one point they had stepped on a weak point in the floor and fell down into a cave, where they found the demon covered in ice. Gray freaked out when he saw, and went on to explain his past with the monster. They waited till nightfall to see if the moon would do anything strange, what they found was a group of people doing a ritual that made the moon appear purple. In their hiding spot they found out the mater mind was a man that called himself the Cold Emperor, which later turned out to be Lyon, with his lackeys, Sherry, Yuka, and Toby. Natsu not being able to not start a fight charged the man and they turned out poorly for him because his body was incased in ice. Gray ended up getting beat up while Erza and Lucy when after the Lyons comrades. Erza and Lucy quickly took care of the mages and waited for the boys to get back so they could make a plan. Natsu showed up with Gray on his back and they hatched a plan. Natsu would destroy the support beams on one side of the temple so that the moon light wouldn't hit the monster, then they would go in and take care of Lyon and the other minions.

After he destroyed the beams they went in to see Lyon waiting for them. Gray had wanted to face off against him again, so they left him to it, while the other three would go after anybody else. The fight was a long one where Gray had to relive his past, and hopefully save his friend from the path he was going down. When the fight was come to a conclusion they heard a god awful roar, one that reminded Gray of his childhood, Deliora had been awaken. He quickly knocked out Lyon and when down to the cave where Natsu was already. Gray was about to use Iced Shell when Natsu stepped in front of him. He didn't want Gray to give his life away needlessly. So when the monster was about to hit them he used his magic to counter the impact. After a few second of using his magic the monster began to crack. Apparently while in the ice Deliora's life force was being taken away from him. What they had seen was the monsters last breaths. After the monster had died they had figured out how to help the villagers. Erza requip into her giant armor, which came with a giant lance. She was going to throw it while Natsu gave it the power it needed to get up to the moon. The lance pierced the "sky" and shattered it to show the moon it a regular setting. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray couldn't figure out why the moon didn't break. Erza went on to explain that the Moon Drip had created an invisible membrane around the island. They turned towards the villagers to see that they were still demons, which confused them even more. Erza explain that the island was a safe haven for all demons, and the ritual had only effected their memories, on their appearance. The villagers were grateful and they started to party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone its me here with another chapter for ya. I'm sorry for not posting anything last week, but the day I was going to post something i was sick and had to go to the hospital, but non to fear I am all better. So I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer" I don't own Fairytail. If I did Nalu would have happen by now.**

They were walking down the street going to the guild. They were talking about how big Nashi was getting and how it just felt like yesterday she was born. They went on to ask Lucy how she was felling because she has been felling under the weather lately. She was quiet for a while then she turned to them.

"I was going to save this for when we got back to the guild but I suppose that I should tell you guys first. As you know lately I've been sick, well I went to Polyusica the other day and found out that I was…" She trailed off.

"That you were what?" Natsu asked. He had known that she had gone to the healer, but she hadn't told him what the diagnosis was.

"Well Natsu Where going to have another Dragneel running around soon." She said. He was quiet for a long time, and then he walked up to her and kissed her lovingly.

"That's great news, I just wished you would have told me sooner but I guess better now than later. All we have to do now is to tell Nashi that she's going to be a big sister." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him.

"Well congratulations you two, again." Erza said with smile.

"Yeah that's great news, but don't you think it's a little soon to have another one?" Gray asked.

"No, and here's the reason why, I don't want Nashi to be an only child and I don't want there to be a huge age difference between her and any siblings." Lucy said.

"Why don't you want an age gap?" Erza asked.

"Well I want Nashi to have more people to play with that are closer to her siblings." Lucy said.

"What do you mean too old to play?" Natsu asked.

"Okay let's say that we had waited to have another baby till Nashi was five. For a few years Nashi and the baby were friends but then Nashi goes into a rebellious stage. She wouldn't want to do anything with the child. That would leave the child without their best friend, which could lead to where the child would resent his or her sister. I don't want that to happen to our children."

"That's a lot of what ifs but I can see your reasoning." Erza said. The boys nodded. They were going down road that lead to the guild when they noticed the staring and the whispers.

"Is it just me or are we being stared at?" Lucy asked the group.

"Yeah no joke I wonder what happened." Gray said. They continued to walk toward the guild, only to see it destroyed. It looked like someone had shoved iron beams out of every crevice they could. The team looked at their destroyed guild in shock and horror. Then the teenage parents realized something. They had left their daughter in the care of Mirajane and with the guild looking as it is they had thought the worst. The two ran in to find that the place was empty. They hadn't found any sign of their daughter which made them even more worried. The other three ran in after them and started looking for could as to what had happened. The door to the basement opened to show Mirajane standing there with Nashi in her arms.

"See I told you I could smell them." The child said smugly. Her parents ran over to where the white haired woman stood and took the toddler for her. They hugged the little girl a little too tightly.

"Mommy, Daddy you're squishing me." The little girl complained.

"Sorry baby girl, but were so happy to see you safe." Natsu said. The child's mother nodded in agreement.

"Mira who did this?" Erza asked.

"Phantom did this, everyone is downstairs, come with me." The barmaid said. They followed her to see everybody sitting around looking upset. They saw the master sitting on a crate drinking alcohol. The group went up to him.

"Hey Gramps what the hell happened here?" Natsu asked the old man.

"Those cowards attacked an empty guild." The drunk man said.

"An empty guild?" Gray said confused.

"They attacked when everybody was gone for the night." Mira said.

"Well at least nobody was hurt." Erza said.

"Then we should go after them." Natsu yelled.

"No they're not worth getting in fight with. For now we'll be taking jobs from down here until the upstairs is repared." Makarov said as he got up from the crate.

"Master where are you going." Mira asked.

"I'm going to take a leak." The man said.

"Man I don't get why he's like that." Natsu said.

"Listen this is just as hard on him as it is on everyone." Mirajane said. The team was silent, for a while then they sat down at a table to think.

Later that night the team was at the Dragneel house. The whole guild was on alert ever since the guild was wrecked. So the members had paired up to keep each other safe for the night. Team Natsu was talking about how Phantom was as strong as Fairytail and how it wouldn't be a good idea to go to war with them.

"I still thing we could take them. If only Makarov was afraid of them." Natsu said with a pout.

"Come on man you know he isn't scared of them. Don't forget he is a wizard saint. He knows when to fight and when to let things go. You need to learn that as well." Gray said.

"Gray's right besides you wouldn't want your little girl to think that revenge is the answer to everything. Do you?" Erza asked. The little girl in question was in the living room playing with Lucy and Happy. Natsu stared at his family for a little bit before he answered.

"No but I also don't want her to think that it's okay to let other people walk all over her." He said.

"I don't think she will, I mean she has you two to look up to. If you show her what is right and what is wrong, she will be alright." Erza said with a smile. Natsu smiled back.

"Yeah you're right."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I tried to get this out sooner but between school and other drama at home its been nearly impossible. I did post this chapter yesterday but the damn thing decided to make you all become code breakers. Anyway I hope this chapter will be a safe haven for you all, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

In the Northeast corner of the Fiore Kingdom lays a place called. Oak Town, its known for its historic buildings, but the Phantom Lord guild hall looms over it all. In the guild, the members were celebrating the destruction of the Fairytail guild hall and the attack on Team Shadow Gear. Three of the members were walking towards the door in hopes of causing more pain to Faiyrtail when the door suddenly blasted open sending them flying into the air. In the doorway was the whole Fairytail guild.

"Fairytail has come calling." Makarov yelled. The two guilds collided in battle. The Fairytail wizards were wiping the floor with the dark wizards.

Back at Magnolia, Lucy was walking to the guild with a bag of groceries. She had left Nashi with Mirajane so she could think. As she was walking she started to feel rain.

"It's raining while the suns out?" Lucy said confused.

"Drip drip drop Juvia is the rain woman, it follows her everywhere."

"Oookay that's nice." Lucy said sarcastically.

"And what type of woman are you?" The woman said ignoring the sarcastic remark.

"The ordinary type." Lucy answered.

"Well it was nice to meet you drip drip drop." Juvia said walking away. Lucy looked at her in confusion.

"No no no, no no no no, Madam Juvia, you must not walk away for the task at hand."

"No, of course not Monsieur Sol." The rain woman said.

"The voices are telling me that she is our cible."

"Cible? That means target. Are you two from Phantom?" The blonde woman asked.

"Why yes we are. We are part of the element four." The green haired man said. Lucy reached for her keys only to be trapped in a water prison.

"Don't try to fight back, we're not her to hurt you, plus my Water Lock will stop you from moving." The blue haired woman said.

Back at Phantom, Makarov split off from the rest of to find Jose, Phantom Lord's master. After he left a figure dropped from the ceiling. Dust had risen from the place where the figure had dropped down. The dust cleared to show "Black Steel" Gajeel. Elfmen ran at him and used his Beast arm to hit him, only to be stopped by an Iron fist.

"Your Elfman right, you're as tough as the rumors said you were, but can you handle this." He said as he started to attack his own guild mates

"They're Phantom you're attacking your own men." Elfman exclaimed.

"The reason is that is because I knew that it would distract you." The iron dragon slayer said. He then went on to attack the white haired man sending him flying. Natsu came from the above and used Elfman to propel himself towards Gajeel. The blacked haired man was sent into the bar destroying it.

"What the hell Natsu this isn't your fight!" Elfman shouted. Everyone from Phantom was in shock that their dragon slayer was so easily moved from one hit. Just then a fist came from the rubble of the bar. Gajeel stood up and dusted himself off.

"Elfman stay out of this." Natsu said in a serious tone.

"No way I got to him first, so be a man and wait your turn." Natsu turned and stared at him with intent.

"This is about a serious matter that you wouldn't understand, so please let me deal with this one." The pink haired boy said. Elfman looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, I guess you're man enough but make sure."

"Of course, I'll make sure he regrets messing with Fairytail." Natsu said looking at the opposing wizard.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Natsu Dragneel I'm Fairytail's dragon slayer." He said.

"You don't look that very tough, and your scent is the strangest. You smell like lady's perfume. Are you gay or something?" Gajeel asked.

"No that would be my mate that you're smelling. Speaking of mate, why did you mark one of our friends?!" Natsu yelled.

"Who, oh you mean that little blue headed girl from last night. Yeah I did what of it?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Well you could say that is was an accident, I just having a little fun so I figure why not have her with me permanently, so I bit her. It wasn't my fault that she was that good."

"You son of a bitch how could you? Levy is too innocent for you."

"Well she's not that innocent now. Is she?" The black haired man said with a smirk. Natsu's face lit up with anger, he charged the man hitting him with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist. That sent the iron dragon slayer in the air, only to be met with a Fire Dragon Wing Attack, which propelled him to the ground to leave a large crater.

"Oh boy he sure is pissed now." Wakaba stated.

"Yeah I don't think I've ever seen him this angry before." Macao said. Just as he said that the whole building began to shake.

"Looks like the Master is majorly pissed off now." Gray said.

"This is what happens when you get the master angry." Cana said.

They continued to fight for a few more minutes until suddenly the master came crashing down from the upper level. His face was green and he wasn't able to move do to losing his magic power. Erza called for a retreat and the fight was over. As Natsu was running toward the door he overheard Gajeel saying that the fight was just a distraction so they could kidnap Lucy. You though he was angry before, well let's just say that he was busting blood vessels in his forehead. He grab some unfortunate dark mage and started to drag him out of the guild.

"All right you bastard start talking, where do you have her?" Natsu asked

"I don't know who you're talking about." The man said. Natsu not liking that answered lit the man on fire.

"For real man I don't know. Nobody tells me these things. Now put me out please."

"No you didn't give me a good enough answered, besides if you die that's just one less bad guy in the world."

"Please all I can thing is that she would be in our headquarters but I don't know."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Natsu asked

"Aye" Happy said in agreement.

At the headquarters of Phantom Lord Lucy woke to find that her hands were tied together and that she was in a cell. _'Where am I?'_ Lucy thought as she sat up.

"Looks like you're awake now. Good I would like to talk to you." A man said. The man in question was the Phantom Lord Guild master.

"Where am I and why am I here?" Lucy asked.

"Well you could say that you are our honor guess, or I should say that you could be if you behave yourself and do as you're told. The reason you're here is simple your father has been worried about you and would like for you to go back home. He hired us to see that you make it back safely." Jose said. Lucy looked at him in surprise. _'No way, there's got to be some mistake.'_

"Are you sure that it was my father that asked to kidnap me from my family and friends, and not some pervert looking for a good time?"

"Well he paid good money but that doesn't mean anything, so I supposed it could be anyone but I've seen his picture before so I know what he looks like."

"Well that's good to know but I'm not going back to that man, so you might as well let me go."

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way has you in your own room with good food and clothing. The hard way has you staying in here with no protection from the weather, you would not get that much if any, and you would be staying in the same clothes that you have on for weeks."

"I guess I'll have to think about it, but right now I need to use the restroom." Lucy said quivering. The master looked at her for a minute then he brought a pale bucket out from underneath his cape.

"Here you go."

"You going to make me use that."

"If you're going to act like a brat then you are going to be punished."

"Okay." She said standing up and crouching over the bucket.

"You're seriously going to use it? Don't you have any shame? Fine I'll turn my back because I'm a gentleman." He said as he turned around. Lucy had a evil grin on her face as she reared her foot back and kicked him right in the gonads.

"You fell for the oldest trick in the book. You must be dumb. Anyway, thanks for the hospitality but I must be going," She said as she ran to the opening, only to see a twenty story drop off.

"I forgot to say that we are on the highest point of the building." Jose said in pain. She looked back at the opening thinking about her options then she thought of the abuse she took from her father. She quickly threw herself of the edge. _'I know he's here somewhere, I heard his voice.'_

"Natsu!" She yelled.

"Lucy!" He shouted back as he ran as fast as he could towards her. He jumped in the air and caught her. They crashed into some ruins.

"Thanks for catching me."

"Yeah no problem, its not like you my wife or something" He said as a joke. She smack him on the arm and she hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you two did they?"

"No, aside from the rope burn on my wrists we're fine." She said.

"That's good however, if you ever do that again I'll have to punish you. Understand?" He said in a serious voice.

"I understand."

"Good now why did they want you?"

"...My father had paid them to take me back to him." She said with a sad voice.

"What? That mother fucker." He said in anger.

"I don't want to go back to him. I can't leave you or Nashi. You guys are my whole life."

"...Then you won't I'll make sure of it. Now lets go home. Okay?" He said holding his hand out for her.

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone it me again with another chapter for this story. I hope you all had a good Christmas and a happy new year. I'd like to say that I'm sorry for not posting over the break. I being the idiot I am left my USB at school so I couldn't type anything but I have been working on it so here you go. Another thing if you don't know this already I have posted another story it's called The Story of an Ex Assassin check it out see what you think and I'll see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

When they got to the guild they found several of the guild members hurt from the conflict but they were preparing for another battle with Phantom. They saw Mira holding a crying Nashi, which broke their hearts because no child should have to see their family members hurt like that. Nashi spotted them at the entrance of the basement. She wiggled out of Mira's arms and ran to her parents. The family hugged for a while then when to join the rest of the guild.

"Hey Gray Where's Gramps at?" Natsu asked worried.

"…He's in critical condition as of now, we don't know if he's going to make." Gray said in a quiet voice. Lucy gasped at that, she already felt guilty for putting her friends in danger now the man she looked up to as a father figure was on death's door. She started to cry again and hugged Natsu to hide her tears from their daughter, but that didn't work. Nashi hugged her mother in hopes to make her happy, that did work for a little bit. Natsu felt so angry, these people were hurting his friends, his family, and now they were making his two girls cry. He hated when one of them cried, it made him feel like the weakest man in the world.

"So where is Erza right now?" Natsu asked.

"She went to showers last I knew." Mira said.

"Then where is Laxus and Mystogan?" Lucy asked.

"We couldn't get ahold of Mystogan and Laxus was being an asshole as always so he's not going to help." Cana said. Just then the ground started to rumble and shake. Everyone went outside to see the Phantom Lord guild walking towards the town. The robot like guild hall stopped moving and a large cylinder came out of the roof.

"Fire the Jupitar Canon." Jose said to his minions.

"Yes sir." They said in unison. As the canon started to power up there was a dark light coming from the tip. The canon shot out the concentrated energy at the guild. Everyone started to panic as Erza ran at the blast. She requipped into her Adamantine Armor, and used her magical shield to protect the guild hall and its members. After the canon blast disappeared Erza collapse on the ground. Natsu and the rest of Team Natsu ran out to get their fallen teammate.

"Well done Fairytail you have just survived a blast from my Jupiter canon, now hand over Lucy Heartphilia and we won't kill any of you." Jose said through a speaker lacrama.

"You must be crazy if you think that we would ever hand over one of our own to the likes of you. So you might as well take that idea and shove it up your ass." Gray said. Everybody cheered with the statement.

"Yeah so you better turn around and go back to where you came from because my Daddy is going to kick all of your butts." Nashi yelled.

"Nashi first watch your language and second don't yell at the bad guy. Let your father do the yelling." Lucy instructed.

"Well if that's how you want then you can get a second helping of the Jupiter canon. You've got fifteen minutes to change your mind." The guild master of Phantom Lord said. Everyone started to panic do to the threat.

"Is he serious, is he really going to fire that thing again?" A random member asked.

"There's no way we'll be able to survive another blast." Another member said.

"Well I'm going to try and destroy the canon. Lucy you have to get out of here. Take Nashi with you and go to the hideout." Natsu said.

"No I want to say here and fight with you all." Lucy retorted.

"Lucy I need you to do this for me, I need you to do this for our daughter and unborn child. I don't know what I would do if you were hurt or even worst if Nashi was hurt. So please just take Nashi and go hide until I can get back. Okay?"

"…fine but you better kick their asses for me and you better come back to us."

"I will and thank you. Reedus take them to the hideout." Natsu instructed. The art mage drew a boar-drawn wagon and took the girls to the hideout. Natsu turned around and started for the enemy guild hall. As he got the canon a mass of purple flying objects came out of the robotic guild hall and started to attack the members of Fairytail. Every time someone would get hit by one of the phantom like creatures they would feel like all of their energy was drained from them and would have to be taken back to the guild hall to recover while the others tried to keep the monsters at bay. Mira saw her friends getting hurt and decided to come out of retirement for this one time. She had transformed into her Satan Soul and destroyed the phantoms that were swarming everybody. Then she along with Gray and Elfman went to help Natsu while everyone else started to help the injured.

Natsu and Happy were standing on top of the canon trying to break it but to find that it was futile, so they went inside to find the enormous lacrama that charged the canon. Natsu ran at the lacrama with his fists flaming only to have his fire attack him, when he was able to see correctly again he saw a man with a Japanese- style top not and ninja clothing with a redish orange karate gi-like cloth.

"How the hell are you?" Natsu asked the skunk haired man.

"My name is Totomaru, and you are a great disadvantage when facing me so you should just give up." The man said.

"Oh you're a cocky son of a bitch aren't you? How about you just jump off a bridge and I'll destroy this thing and go home."

"I'd like to see you try to destroy this lacrama with me in the way." The ninja wannabe said with a smirk.

"Okay you asked for it." Natsu said while he charged him with a fire attack, only to have the phantom mage control the flame to where it hit the user.

"So that's you trick, to control others flame attacks. Man what a bullshit move." Natsu said trying to figure out what to do.

"You call it bullshit but I call it an advantage. Now that you're distracted it's time to say goodbye." Totomaru said as he shot of a blue flame towards Natsu. Natsu opened his mouth and ate the flame to find it cold to the touch.

"Man that was cold, what type of flame was that?" Natsu asked.

"Oh it's you, well this fight is pointless." The man said as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Who cares you need to destroy that lacrama before it kills everybody." Happy said as he pulled on Natsu.

"You are the fire dragon slayer who eats fire, right? Well I'm a fire user as well so both of us can't hit each other." The man said.

"Well I guess you're right but I have to stop this canon from firing so we'll have a no-magic fight." Natsu said as he charged the fire mage. The 'ninja' jump out of the way of the attacks the dragon slayer was throwing at him. He released his sword from its sheath and started on the attack. His speed was incredible but Natsu was easily keeping up with him. Finally Natsu was able to knock the sword away. The sword flipped in the air to wedge into and crack the lacarma.

"Now that you're sword less I can easily take care of the things I need to do." Natsu said as he charged his fire attack to make a Brilliant Flame.

"You must be an idiot; I told you that your flame won't hit me."

"Who said anything about you being my target?" Natsu said as he hit the sword with his fire attack, which made the lacrama break into pieces and explode the canon. Natsu then turned to his opponent ready to knock him out only to have the guild hall start to move. Sure Natsu's motion sickness isn't as bad as it used to be but it still made him incapable to fight.

"Oh so you get motion sickness man what a joke oh well I guess I'll just have to destroy you now." Totomaru said as he was about to the downed man with his Rainbow Fire. Only to find himself being hit by a block of ice, and then hit by a giant arm.

"Wow Natsu that was so un-cool, what would Nashi think if she saw you like this." Gray said shaking his head.

"Hey fuck you man at least I destroyed the damn lacrama." Natsu said sitting up.

"Are you feeling better?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah but what made the guild hall move?" Natsu asked.

"Well apparently Jose using the Abyss Break and since it's link to the Element 4 so now that we took this guy out all we have to find the other three to stop the robot." Gray said.

"Well lets go then." Natsu said and they all started to look for the three mages.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's me with another chapter for you all. Now I'm afraid to tell you that I'm going to have to do my chapters a little more slowly now because I need internet at home and school is starting to be a very trying time for me so what I'm thinking is to do a chapter for this story one week and a chapter for the other story another week and alternate between the two. If that's the way I do it then it might take more time to do a chapter for this story and I'm sorry for that. Anyway I hope you like and I'll see you next time. Oh by the way next chapter will be the Natsu vs. Gajeel.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairytail**

When they got into the main part of the building they decided to split up to find the rest of the element four and the guild master. They didn't know where to find the people but somehow they managed to find the people they were looking for. Elfman found Sol, and Gray found Juvia, while Natsu and Mirajane were still looking for the enemies. As Natsu and Happy were walking around they came across a large room with nothing in it. Natsu with his dragon slayer nose could sense something wasn't right. His instincts weren't wrong as a large man appeared behind the two and started to use his magic spell Metsu. The two were unable to get away from the man in time so they were stuck in the spell as their magic was drained from them. Just when all hope seemed lost Erza came to the rescue. She quickly got Natsu and Happy away from the creepy man, and took over the fight. The fight didn't last long seeing as to how pissed off Erza was. If you hurt her friends you're going to regret it. After the man was knocked out Erza's remaining strength gave out and she fell to the ground, only to have Natsu catch her before she hit the floor.

As the fighting continued in the enemy's guild hall Lucy, Nashi, and Reedus arrived at the hideout. They quickly went in so that nobody would see them. The building was a little space with a table and a few chairs for them to sit on till the coast was clear. Everything seem to be fine, nothing was out of the ordinary but suddenly there was an explosion and there stood Gajeel Redfox and some of Phantom Lord's members.

"Lucy you need to get out here, take Nashi and run." Reedus said taking out his art supplies, ready to attack.

"I'm sorry Reedus but I can't just by and do nothing. Don't worry I won't over do it."

"Alright if you say so." The round man said as he started to draw on his stomach.

"Pict Magic: Roar of Silver" Reedus said as several Vulcans came to life and started to attack the enemy.

"Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo" Lucy said.

"Princess what are you doing calling me you know it's dangerous when you're in this condition."  
"I know Virgo but I need to help him all I ask is that you help for a while."

"Fine but don't overdo it. I'll be using my own magic power." The maid said as she when underground. As she got to the Phantom Lord Mages an iron beam came up and hit in the air. Then another lackey came up and attacked her sending her flying into a wall. She immediately went back to celestial realm due to her injures.

"Virgo!" Both Lucy and Nashi said. Then Reedus went flying past them into another wall and knock out.

"Nashi I need you to run as fast as you can when I give you an opening okay?"

"Okay." The girl said. Lucy drew her whip and pulled out Taurus's key.

"Do you really think that you can take us all on?" The pierced man asked.

"No I don't but if I can give my daughter enough time to get away from you then I will do whatever I need to do to make sure she does."

"So you and the Salamander got busy and had her, and from what I can smell you are going to have another."

"What's it to you?"

"Well there are things that I won't do; one of those things is to not hurt little children."

"Oh so you have some moral after all, but what you did to my friend is unforgivable. How could you mark her and then beat her and her team up? What type of man beats their soul mate?"

"She is not my soul mate."

"Then why mark her you son of a bitch?"

"Hey do you know who you're talking to. This man will kill you if you keep saying stuff like that." A member of Phantom Lord said.

"No he won't or else he would get paid."

"Well at least you're smart enough to understand that. Look I don't what to hurt you so if you would come with us willingly we won't hurt you or your daughter." The dragon slayer said.

"And if I don't?" She asked as she got ready for an attack.

"You aren't going to like the outcome." Gajeel said as he charged the two girls. Lucy quickly struck with her whip which only annoyed the man further. She called Taurus to knock out the rest of the lackeys. With an opening Nashi ran out of the building and ran towards the guild to get help.

"Pity if she stayed then I might have been a little nicer with you but now I can do whatever I want." The black-haired man said with a wicked smile. She was getting weaker and weaker by the minutes due to the baby taking her magic power. Her vision was starting to blacken. She was surprised that she lasted as long as she did. Taurus was running to help her only to be sent through the ruff by an iron club.

"Looks like you're at the end of your rope." The smiling man said.

"You…bastard." She said as she blacked out.

Erza woke up to see Natsu looking at her with a worried face. She looked around to find that she was in the Phantom Lord Guild hall. Then she remembered what happen before she blacked out.

"Erza what are you doing here? You should be at the guild resting."

"…I couldn't stand sitting there while I knew that my friends were in trouble."

"That doesn't matter you should worry about yourself for once. I need to get you out of here." Just as he said that Jose's voice spoke over the intercom.

"Fairytail I demand that you surrender now if you don't then your friend will suffer for your actions." He said as the guild listen to Lucy's screams. When he heard his mate's screams it set off a chain reaction in his body that made him the most dangerous man in the vicinity.

"Natsu you know what need to be done." Erza said as she backed away from the enraged man. He nodded and shot up to the floor above him. He came face to face with the man that was hurting his mate. He didn't know how but his body was moving by itself which lead to one of the most important fights in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody it's me with another chapter for you today. I'm sorry for being late with this one, I couldn't find time to write last week. Oh well I hope you guys like this one and I'll see you in the next.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

P.S. Gageel will be a little OOC in this chapter.

As Natsu stared at the man from across the room, he felt his rage increase. The reason why is because that man had hurt his mate, his _pregnant_ mate and when you were raised by a dragon, and have the magic flowing through your body, you start to take on the personality of a dragon. One of the traits is to protect your mate and hatchlings, and since Gajeel had been able to do just that Natsu was beyond pissed. His face, forearms, and legs started to form scales, and his magic power seemed to have increased to a level he's never felt before. That could only mean one thing.

'So this is what it feels like to go into Dragon Force. I like it.' Natsu thought as he looked at the new development. He looked back at Gajeel and then Lucy who were looking at him in shock.

"You know I didn't have a lot of respect for you before, but after what you did to my wife, that little bit I had is now diminished. Did your dragon not teach you the importance of a mate and children? You would think that a man who had just recently claimed a mate would understand the pain we feel when our woman is hurt, but look at who I'm talking to."

"If you're trying to make me feel bad for what I did then you're barking up the wrong tree. I can help that she was the perfect woman for me, it's not like I asked for a mate."

"Then you should have controlled yourself. After I kick your ass you and I are going to the hospital and you are going to be there for her, because from what I can smell she is pregnant." Natsu said as he started to charge his attack up. Gajeel also started to charge his magic up. The two started at each other, then with unimaginably speed the two dragon slayers collided with a bang. The force of the magic was so strong that it blew a large hole in the structure. Both Natsu and Gajeel were blown back to opposites sided of the room, only to rebound and attack again. As the fight went on, the building was becoming more and more rubbished. It got to the point where Happy had to take Lucy out of the structure. Finally after two and a half hours, the two dragon slayers were almost out of magic power.

"I have enough strength to use one more move, and from what I see you are in the same boat. So let's make this the final move, winner take all." Natsu said as his fist lit up with flames. Gajeel ran at him with all his might as the two went in for the final blow, Natsu's flame was dominating the iron attack. At the end of the Gajeel was down on the ground completely knocked out. As Natsu walked up to the downed man, a large purple circle appeared above the pierced man. The man's body started to convulse violently. He started to scream as if he was in pain. Finally after a few seconds the shaking and the screaming stopped, and Gajeel opened his eyes and started to look around frantically.

"Where is she? Where is my mate?"

"What? You know where she is. You put her there."

"Where?!"

"She's in the hospital, you had ambushed her and her team and she is currently recovering from her injuries. There is one more thing; she's pregnant with your child, so we better get going." Natsu said as he supported the weight of the distressed man and went out though the hole.

While the two dragon slayers were fighting, Mirajane was in other parts of the building still trying to find the master of the guild hall. She came across a room that had a throne in the back. On that throne was the man that caused a lot of pain and suffering for all of her friends.

"Hello Mirajane, it's been a while since we've last seen each other."

"Yes it has been and let me tell you I wish it was a lot longer."

"Oh don't be like that, anyway why don't you give up and I won't kill you."

"Yeah how about no, why don't you give up and I won't hurt you for all the shit you've cause." Mira said as she activated her Satan Soul. She glared at him, and then she charged at him. She was throwing punches left and right only to have him dodge all of them. He then started to attack her with his magic which had done a lot of damage to her. After a few minutes of the fight she was panting and had used a third of her power already.

"Mira you look a little tired. I give you another chance, leave now and I won't kill you."

"And I'll tell you again, not a chance in hell will I ever give up to you. I would rather die." Mira said. Just then a strange tingling feeling went throughout her body, she then realize that she couldn't move at all.

"What did you do?" She said in an angry voice.

"Oh I just made your nerve system think that it's sleepy time. Now it's time for you to die." Jose said as he formed a spear of dark magic.

"Do you have any last words?"

"I'll see you in hell." She said through clenched teeth. He gave her a wicked smile as he started to through the dark magic at her, but before the spear could hit her someone saved her from the impending death. As the dust settled her saviors were none other than her brother and Gray.

"Mira are you alright?" Gray asked at he stared down the evil man.

"I am now that you guys are here." She said with a little smile.

"You bastard, how dare you hurt my big sister. If you were a real man you wouldn't need to hurt woman."

"Are you saying that I'm not a real man?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Elfman said as he charged the purple haired man only to be knocked out have a powerful blast of dark magic.

"Elfman!" Mira yelled as she tried to get up only to fall down again. Gray ran at the man with a sword made of ice, only to be knocked back by phantoms. As the Fairytail mages were getting pulverized, they started to wonder if they were going to get out of this alive when suddenly a bright light came from the heavens. The light dimmed to show that it was their beloved master.

"Hello Makarov, I figured you would be dead by now."

"Jose, I don't care what you do to me but when you hurt my children, I will make you regret it. However, since I'm a generous person I'll give you to the count of three to leave, or else you will die.

"Really, I think you're bluffing."

"One." As he said that Jose started to power up his ultimate move.

"Two." Jose was almost done.

"Three." As he said that Makarov activated Fairy Law, which only hurt who he thought was an enemy. As the light from the move died down the master of Phantom Lord was all white and old. He dropped to the ground and that was the end of the war.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys it's me with another chapter for you. I'm sorry for being late, you see we didn't have school Monday, and I was sick Tuesday, so that only gave me three days to write this chapter, and then I had to redo it because it didn't make any sense. So anyway I hope you all like this one and I'll see you next time.**

A few weeks had pasted since the whole fiasco between Fairytail and Phantom Lord. Phantom had disbanded due to their Master's arrest. Fairytail was currently rebuilding their guild hall. There have been a few changes to the member of Fairytail, Levy and the boys had woken from their unconsciousness, Gajeel and Juvia had joined the guild, and Makarov was given a clean bill of health. However that didn't help ease the guilt that Lucy felt. 'I'm the reason that so many people got hurt.' Lucy thought to herself as she was staring at the rubble of the guildhall. She felt like she had to confront her father for he had done but she didn't want to just leave everyone without saying something.

"Hey are you okay?" Natsu asked as he came up behind her and hugged her.

"Yeah I guess."

"You know you can talk to me, I mean I am your husband after all." He said as he gave her a kiss to the temple. She turned in his arms and rested her head on his chest. After a brief silence she spoke.

"I need to go back."

"What?"

"I have to go back home."

"Why?"

"I don't mean to stay permanetly; I just want to talk to him."

"Well if you feel that strongly about it then I will support you."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will." He said with a sweet smile. The next morning the two packed and dropped Nashi of at her aunt Mira's and hopped on the train and sat for the next few hours. Finally the two were walking the long trek of the dirt road to the humongous mansion. The two were met by the servants that had loved and raised Lucy when her mother died. She got comments of how she grew up nicely and how she looked just like her mother.

"Miss Lucy who is this handsome young man with you?" an elderly maid asked.

"This is my husband Natsu Dragneel." Lucy said with love and pride.

"You husband?! When did that happen?" Lucy's old teacher said with surprise.

"Well you remember…

"Miss Lucy your father wishes to see you." A young maid said at the doorway. The couple looked at each other with a knowing look and followed the maid inside. Once inside Lucy was taken to her old room to be presentable for her father. A few minutes later Lucy was standing in front of her father's office door. She reached up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Her father said. She opened the door and face the man that had caused her so much pain and grief.

"Hello father."

"Lucy what an unexpected surprise. I wasn't expecting you till later."

"I'll bet you were, I see you haven't changed at all."

"Yes and apparently you need to work on your mouth. That is no way to talk to your father, but now that you are here we can work on that. After you have been rehabilitated, I will have you met with your future husband. He is the son of the Naxion family. You will be expected to give him an heir. With his fortune the Heartphilia Railway will be able to flourish into greater territory."

"I see, and what do you suppose I do with the child that I already have?"

"I already know that you have been living with the father of that mistake. You will just have to leave it with him."

"First I would never leave my daughter. Second she is not a mistake, she was never a mistake. You know the only reason I came here was to warn you. Never ever come after Fairytail again. What you pulled not only put the lives of my friends in danger, but you also put the lives of my daughter, _husband_ , and unborn child in danger as well. If you ever try to mess with us again we will come after you with everything we've got. Trust me isn't something you want. So this is goodbye I hope you are happy with the choices you have made I know Mom wouldn't be." Lucy said as she went out of the office. She quickly changed and found her husband in the kitchen.

"Come on we're leaving." She said to him. He was about to complain but seeing her face made him stop. He quickly grabbed the food he was given and followed her out of the mansion. As they were walking towards the train station he was beginning to feel concern.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked as he put his arms around her.

"Yeah I just glad that I have you and Nashi." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well don't forget about this one, sure it's just the size of a fingernail but it still has feelings. There is also everyone at Fairytail."

"True, speaking of the baby do you want to come to come with me when I get checked out again?"

"Sure, when are you going?"

"I'm going when we get back." She said. He nodded and the two continued to walk towards the train station. A few hours later they got off the train and went straight to their house to change. Then the two went into the forest and came across the treehouse where the elder healer lives. Natsu knocked on the door and the two waited. The door opened to reveal the healer.

"What is it that you want; I already had to deal with your friends this morning."

"Friends?" Lucy said in confusion.

"Yes that short blue haired girl and the new fellow, the one that has the piercings."

"Oh so Levy and Gajeel came by. How is she doing?" Natsu asked.

"She is fine, so is the baby. Which is a surprise considering what she's been through."

"That's good." Lucy said in relief.

"I'll ask you again why are you here?"

"Well we would like for you to check the baby. If you would please?" Lucy asked.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"Well there was a lot of work that needed to be done around the guild as you know so we had to help."

"Fine but this is going to a quick check up." She let them in and placed Lucy on the bed. She started with checking Lucy's blood pressure and listened to her heart beat. She then started to do the magical scan. After about a few minutes she stopped and started preparing Lucy some medicine for when she gets morning sickness.

"Is everything alright?" Natsu asked concerned.

"She's fine so are the babies, I would suggest that you take it easy expecally with two brats but knowing you, you won't so if the sickness gets to be too much take this. It should help with that, and I think that's all, so leave." She handed them the bag and showed them the door. The two were in total shock. _'Twins'_ the two thought in shock as they walked out of the forest. As the two headed for the guild they were discussing about when to tell the guild members the news.

"Do you want to wait or do you want them to know right know?" Natsu asked his wife.

"I think I would like to hold off in telling them. The harvest festival is coming up and usually the guild will be in a festive mood so why not give them something else to celebrate about." She said.

"Okay we'll wait." He said. When they got to the half built they saw people gathering around the request board.

"Hey what's going on?" Lucy asked Mira.

"We are now letting members take jobs again." She said as she was giving out drinks.

"Oh, well do you want to look for a job?" Lucy asked her hubby.

"Sure." They went over to the board and started looking for jobs to do. After a few minutes of not seeing anything Lucy went over to where her daughter was drawing. She sat down and ordered a milkshake.

"What are you drawing baby?"

"Our family, see this is you, this is daddy, this is happy and this the baby." She said pointing out the people.

"We don't have a baby Nashi."

"I know but I want one, so hopefully this will give you a hint and give me one."

"Oh is that so, well if you wish for it enough maybe it will come true." Lucy said laughing. Natsu came up to them and showed Lucy the flyer.

"How does this look?" he asked.

"All we have to do is to take care of a group of thieves. It sounds like fun; you might want to see if Gray and Erza would want to join in." She said.

"Well I'm guessing they will since I can see them coming our way."

"So you guys have a job you want to go on?" Erza asked.

"Yeah we were wondering if you guys would want to join us." Lucy said.

"Sure, how about we go tomorrow?" Gray said.

"Sounds good." Natsu said.

"Alright see you guys tomorrow." Erza said.

"See ya."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys I'm back with another chapter for you all. I know I'm late updating this, so I'm sorry. Anyway my next chapter will be the beginning of the harvest festival. Yes I'm skipping the Tower of Heaven Arc. Why you may ask well Lucy wouldn't be able to go since she is pregnant and you all know what happened during the arc, plus she's got Nashi look after. So if you really want to read the Arc you have to leave some reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

The next morning the team gathered at the train station and waited for the train. They boarded and sat there in silence for the rest of the ride. When they got to the town they started looking for the hideout of the thieves. It didn't take that long to find and the bandits didn't put up much of a fight so they decided to stay at a spa resort as a little vacation. As night rolled around the team was getting ready for bed. Natsu and Lucy were sitting near the opened door looking at the bright full moon.

"Man it so nice to be able to relax like this. You know." Lucy said looking up at her husband.

"Yeah it to back Nashi couldn't have come there are some wonderful museums she would have liked." Natsu said looking down at her.

"True but she wouldn't have liked having to stay in a spa. She likes to sleep in smaller rooms, don't know where she got that quirk from but oh well." Lucy reminded him.

"I think it's because she got your weirdness." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Screw you okay at least she doesn't have your desire to destroy everything in her path." She said lightly smacking him on the arm.

"Hey I don't have a desire to destroy it just comes naturally, besides I'm surprised she doesn't have your sailor's mouth." He sassed.

"I'll have you know my cursing isn't as bad as it used to be. You're just as bad as me."

"Yeah but you are a refine lady while I am a ruffian. I didn't have the privilege to learn manners as a young boy, no I was taught to survive in the wilderness and to protect my treasures. Sure Igneel taught me how to read and write but after he left I didn't know how to act in society, so when I was inducted into Fariytail I didn't know the difference between playing and actual fighting. It was Erza that taught me what I know today. That's why I don't like reading and stuff like that." He said standing up. Just as she stood up the door opened to reveal Gray and Erza.

"Hey guys how were your baths?" Lucy asked.

"It was heavenly."

"It was alright would have been better with ice in it." Gray said sitting down on the bed. He looked at the pillow and picked it up.

"Hey you guys up for a pillow fight?" He asked.

"Aren't we a little old for that?" Lucy asked. Before Gray could answer a pillow slammed into his face. Lucy turned to where the pillow was thrown from only to find her husband standing there with an evil smile.

"You are never too old for a pillow fight." Natsu said grabbing another pillow. She sighed.

"I swear sometimes it feel like I'm raising two kids instead of one. Well you all have your fun I'm going on a walk." Lucy said to no one since the others were focused on the fight. She went outside. She summoned Plue and started walking down the stone path. When she got to a darker part of the walkway a couple of men came into view. _'Great just all I need a couple of fools who think that women are beneath them.'_ Lucy thought as stop and stated at them.

"Hello miss what is a pretty thing like you doing out all by herself?" The smaller one asked.

"Walking but then you two interrupted that so now I'm talking to you idiots." She said with a sarcastic smile. They started to glare at her but caught themselves..

"You know what you keep talking like that I'm going to have to punish you. Don't get me wrong I like woman with a little sass, but when she disrespects her man that's when you've got to start hitting." The bigger one said. Lucy glared at him and reached for her keys only for the smaller one to grad her wrist and pinned it behind her.

"Let go of me right now!" Lucy yelled. Just as the two were closing in on her a fist came out punched one of the guys in the face and a knee came out to hit the other one in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and another fist came down on the pervert's head to knock him. Finally Lucy got a good at who saved her.

"This ought to teach you not to mess with a lady."

"Loke. What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Hello princess, as for why I'm here well I had a mission that was near here and decided that I wanted to take a little vacation." He said.

"Oh we did too, what are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same. However I couldn't sleep so I thought some fresh air would do me some good. I was just going to head over the bar, would you like to accompany me?" He asked.

"Sure why not?" She said and the two walked to the bar. When they got there, there weren't hardly any people there, so they sat at the bar and ordered their drinks.

"So how have you been?" She asked him.

"I've been better but there isn't much I can do about it.

"I'm sure there is something you can do. I mean it has been two years."

"You know why I can't once he makes a decision there is no changing his mind." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"I know but that doesn't mean that I agree with it." She said angrily.

"…I don't have much time left. I figure that I have a few weeks before I disappear forever." He said not looking at her.

"You can't die Loke I won't let you. I will go up to that bastard and make him change his mind."

"Lucy you can't call the Celestial King that."

"I think I just did."

"Well I'm getting tired and I can tell you are too, so would you like to walk you back to your room?"

"I guess but is discussion isn't over."

"I know." He said with a sigh and the two left. The next day Lucy was sitting at the bar with her daughter, thinking about what had happened. She couldn't help but be annoyed with her friend's situation. It also didn't help when the boys decided to ask her who had won the pillow fight. She only gave them the ultimate death glare that pregnant woman seem to have. It made them shut up.

"Man she's as scary as Erza. I think they hang out to much. Why is she angry?" Gray asked Natsu in a quiet voice. Afraid of angering the beast further.

"I don't know why, I don't think it's anything we did. Maybe something happened at the resort." he said clearly worried for his wife. As the two continued to talk, Mira walked up to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, how is your day going?" She said with a smile.

"Oh I'm fine just annoyed about something." She said stirring the drink she had ordered earlier.

"Did Daddy do something stupid again?" Nashi asked. The two women snickered a little.

"No dear, your father didn't do anything."

"Well there's a surprise." She said turning back to her coloring. The people around her chuckled.

"What was that?" Natsu asked coming up behind his girls.

"You heard me." She sassed.

"Oh somebody's a little sassy today. Do you know what happens to little girls that sass their fathers?" He asked. She sat there for a moment and then bolted off the seat and the two began the cat and mouse chase. The father/daughter duo's playing brought a smile to everyone's face. Natsu eventually caught his daughter and proceeded to tickle her silly.

"Daddy stop, I'm sorry."

"Are you truly sorry?" He asked temporarily stopping.

"Yes Papa." She said.

"Good." He said picking her up and kissing her on the forehead. He carried her to the bar stool and sat her back down. He then went over to his wife and hugged her from behind.

"What's wrong?" He asked her quietly.

"Do you remember what I told you about Leo?" He nodded. "Well his time is about up." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Babe." He said comforting her.

Later that night the family had just finished their dinner and were relaxing in the living room when they heard a knock on the door. Natsu got up and opened the door only to reveal a frantic looking Gray.

"Hey Frozen Princess what's up?"

"Have you guys seen Loke around here?" he asked.

"No we haven't, in fact I don't think I saw him all day. Lucy have you seen him anywhere?"

"No I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"He came into the guild a few minutes ago and went up to Gramps's office. When he came out he left and Master said that Loke had quit the guild. Everyone has been looking for but we can't find him." He said. The couple shared a look.

"Well we haven't seen him but since I know his scent I'll be able to help. Lucy is close to him too so will you look after Nashi?"

"Sure." He said going in to the house as the couple ran out and started looking. Soon the two found the out where Loke had gone. After a few minutes the two came across a cliff ledge that was a view for a beautiful waterfall. As they looked around they saw a headstone and a man standing in front of it. As they approached the man turned around to show that it was Loke.

"I figured you guys would show up."

"You bet your ass we would. What's this about you quitting the guild?" Natsu asked.

"I needed to cut my ties so that when my life force finally dissolves no one will miss me as much." Loke said.

"That's bullshit and you know it. I would miss you, Nashi would miss you, and even though he won't admit it, Natsu would miss you as well. I'm not even going to mention how the guild would react." Lucy said moving closer to the spirit.

"I know and I will miss everyone too." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Then fight for your life." Natsu said.

"I can't once the king tells you his decision its final." Loke said. He collapsed do to his magic energy sapping away. Lucy ran to him and held him.

"Looks like I going be leaving soon. Lucy before I go I want to thank you for all you have done for me. Say goodbye for me." He said as his body started to phase out.

"No I can do something about it. All you have to do is go back to the celestial realm." Lucy said yelled. Her magic energy started to rise with her anger.

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" She yelled. It didn't work at first but she keep on trying.

"Lucy stop if you continue to do this we'll be merged together and then you will perish too. Natsu you have to stop her." Leo said trying to get the girl off of him.

"He will not do that if wants to live and you shut up. I will save you, you shouldn't have to die because of someone else's mistake and **he** needs to know that he was wrong." She said. It was silent for a moment and then there was a bright light, after the light disappeared there stood a giant man with a torn cape and a nose mustache.

"So it is you who has questioned my verdict." A deep voice said.

"Of course I would, my friend is about to die so I needed to do something." Lucy said.

"As you know the law is that contracted spirits cannot disobey their masters, and when a celestial spirit breaks that law they are to be punished. What Leo had done is forbidden." The king said.

"I know that there are laws but what happened to Karen wasn't his fault. All Leo was trying to do was protect Aries."

"Lucy please stop I've already accepted my fate." Loke said.

"No he needs to understand that you are not at fault for Karen's death, she was the one that took a job she couldn't do. All you did was stand up to her." Lucy said charging her magic again, all of the spirits she had contracts with appeared all at once. The fact that she could call all of her spirits at once had surprised everyone present because no one had ever heard of a celestial wizard being able to do that. As she continued to use her magic, her body started to feel weak. She collapsed, only to be caught by her husband.

"You see if you were to die then all of my friends and I would be sad. So you have to fight back." She said weakly.

"Luce you need to stop using your magic, the babies could die if you keep doing this." Natsu said concerned. This surprised Loke.

"Hmm, the fact that the girl would risk her health to help my old friends has moved me. Perhaps it's not the person that was wrong but the law itself. Loke I have herby revoke your punishment you should be thankful for her." The king said.

"Please sir let me make it up to her."

"Fine you will be put in a contract with her. It's good to have you back. Aries has missed terribly. The kings said with a smile and left.

"Thank you, sir." Leo said with tears in his eyes. He went over to the couple and kneeled down next to her.

"Lucy there is no words that I can think of to describe my gratitude. Thank you for all you have done. You shouldn't have done this while you are pregnant, but I sure you'll be fine."

"Yeah I know but I had to spot a curtain someone from dying on me." She said with a weak smile.

"Well I going back home I'll see you later."

"You better give Aries a big hug when you see and a kiss." She said. The spirit blushed and disappeared.

"I really tired will you carry me home." The blonde said.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" The dragon slayer said.

"Thank you for letting me handle the situation."

"I shouldn't have, you could have died, and the babies could have died." He said in a serious voice.

"I know and I'm sorry for worrying you, but if it makes you feel any better I am going to go to the healer tomorrow to make sure the babies are alright."

"Thank you." He said with a sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys it me with another chapter for you all. I know I said that I was going to skip the Tower of Heaven but then my brain was like "That was a really good arc." so it thought of some stuff that could work for the T.O.H arc. So I'm sorry for those that were expecting the next arc. Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

A few weeks have passed since the Loke incident. After all the drama, Leo had told the guild what he really was. After the long explanation everyone was satisfied and happy that their friend is now in a better place in his life. Before he left to go back home Loke pulled Lucy aside and gave her a gift for saving him. He gave her five tickets to the popular Akane Resort. Deciding to take a family vacation with friends Natsu, Lucy, Nashi, Gray and Erza packed their bags and left for the resort. While there the group had played at the beach, ridden all of the rides and simply enjoyed each other's company. The third night there Erza, Gray and Natsu decided to try their luck at the casino. Lucy not wanting to leave Nashi with the resort's child center decided that she was just going to spend the night with her daughter. As the two settled in for a bedtime story there were screams coming from the casino. Curious, Lucy and Nashi went down stairs to investigate.

When they got to the gambling room they saw all of the tourists trapped in cards, and saw Erza in the hands of a tall, masculine man. The man was with a group. The one of the guys looked like a block- headed gangster. The other male had blonde hair and a little tattoo on his jaw line. His skin looked like he had been in the sun for most of his life. The only girl in the group looked like a cat. She had two red marks on her cheek and cat ears. So you knew she was a cat lover. Nashi made a noise that alerted the group that they were there.

"Well look at this. It looks like we have a few loose fairies running around. Shall I put them down?" the block head asked the tall masculine one.

"No they are of no threat to us. Millianna tie them up." The man said.

"Okay Simon." The cat girl said. Two magic circles appeared below the girls and suddenly rope came up and wrapped around them tightly. The mother/daughter duo stayed like for a good fifteen minutes before one of the employees in the cards tried to cut his way out, which accidently poked Lucy. That gave her the idea that he could cut the binds, and free the two. After being freed, Lucy and Nashi started looking for the rest of the team. They found Gray leaned against a table not moving. They ran over to help him, when Lucy touched him his body began to crack and then his body shattered into pieces of ice. That freaked them out big time.

"Mommy you broke him!" Nashi shouted.

"No she didn't." A voice said. The two looked around and saw Juvia coming up from the ground.

"Juvia, What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I followed you all here to make sure my beloved didn't get hurt and it's a good thing I came along or else he would have been killed." She said as her water-like body revealed the "beloved" quickly stood up and started to take off his shirt.

"Yes if she hadn't come when she did I would have been done for, but thanks to her I didn't get to find out what those guys were here for."

"They took auntie Erza." Nashi said in a sad tone. Gray walked up to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry we'll get her back in no time." He said patting the little girl on the head. He turned to the girl's mother.

"Do you know where Natsu is?"

"No." Lucy said. Just then there was a loud shout coming from the other room. The four ran into the room and saw Natsu sitting on the ground with glass shattered around him.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she ran to him. He looked up just as she jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy you're okay." Nashi said trying to run over to her father, only to have Gray pick her up before she hurt herself. The couple quickly got up and went over to their child. The family had a group hug, to relieve themselves of the worry. The hug ended quickly.

"We need to get going before they get to far ahead." Natsu said still holding his girls.

"Then let's get going." Lucy said.

"No Lucy you and Nashi stay here."

"I can't do that they have Erza."

"I know they also have Happy and I will get them back I can't do that if I worry about you two all the time while over there."

"I can take care of myself." Lucy said.

"I know that but you are pregnant with twins I don't want you three hurt because I couldn't be there for you."

"…fine but you better be careful." She said. He nodded and the rescue group went out to save Erza.

When they got there, the one visible entrance was blocked off by guards.

"Man now how are we going to get in." Gray said quietly.

"I've found another in but we will need to go under water for a while." Juvia said. The group decided to go that route, and they were in a different part of the tower. However there were still guards there and that led them to fight all of them. After a few minutes the guards were knocked out and they still didn't have a way to get. That was until a large stairway came out of a statue.

"Looks like that are inviting us in." Gray said, and the group when in. In another part of the tower a man was sitting on a thrown with one of his minions.

"Master, are you sure that it is a good idea to let them in?"

"It is all one big game, as I said before. I just want to make things more interesting." A man in with a hood on said.

"But shouldn't we focus on the ceremony?"

"Vidaldus how many times to I have to tell. There is nothing to worry about." The man said with a smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys it me with another chapter for you all. I sorry for the being so late on my posts. For the past few weeks I've been busy with tests and college preparation for next year. So yeah I haven't had time to write. Anyway thank you for being patient with me. I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail.**

When they got inside of the tower they saw that they were in a hall of sort. Before they could start looking for their friends a large group of guards came through the double doors of the room. The rescue team was quickly surrounded, of course this wasn't anything that the Fairytail mages were afraid of; our heroes took their stances ready to start fighting. Just as they were going to attack a flash of red appeared and half of the platoon of soldiers were wiped out.

"Erza." Gray said as the group walked up to her.

"What are you guys doing here?" The red head asked them.

"We came here looking for you and Happy." Natsu said.

"So they got Happy too. I'm not surprise Milliana has always loved cats." Erza said.

"Seems like you know these guys pretty well. Want to explain how?" Gray said. She was quiet for a moment and then she sighed.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." She said. She went to explain that she came from a small village that was attacked by some cult that believed in the teachings of the black wizard Zeref. They killed all of the adults and took the children as labor slaves. When she got to the tower she and many of the kids from her village were put to work. There she met Jellal and the others. After a few years of abuse and force labor, the youngest Sho thought of a plan to escape. When they set their plan into action the guards were there to apprehend them. Apparently someone told the guards about the attempted escape. When questioned on who thought of the plan, Erza took the blame for Sho. They took her away and punished her. After a few days of torture, she still didn't give them the whimpers they wanted so they cut her eye out. She was finally let go; only for them to trade Jellal for her. That put her over the edge; this stress helped her awaken her magic power. She was the one to start the revolution the prisoners needed. She went off to rescue Jellal, but when she found him he wasn't the same. He was spouting some nonsense about staying in the tower, and finishing it. He also said that master Zeref was the one who told that he needed to finish the tower. She tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. Eventually he got tired of hearing her, and casted her out of the tower. He told her to never speak of her time at the tower, or that there was a tower being built. If she did then all of her friends there would die. He sent her on her way and she eventually found Fairytail and the rest is history.

"I'm sorry for not telling you all this before but as you see I was a coward back then, and I was afraid he would do it." She said with tears running out of her left eye.

"We understand, it's not something you want to be reminded of. We all have a past that we would rather forget." Gray said.

"Yes I'm sure we all do. However I going to right the wrong that I couldn't stop all those years ago. You three need to evacuate the tower. " She said.

"You're not going to take them on all by yourself are you?" Juvia asked.

"If that's what it takes then so be it. I will not have my friends die for my mistake."

"It wasn't your fault, Jellal was the one that went crazy, and did all those bad things not you. You shouldn't hold yourself accountable for what he did. Besides I'm not going anywhere until I find Happy." Natsu said walking towards the door. Just as he reached it, the door swung out and hit him full on. He fell down on the ground holding his nose.

"What the hell!" He said in a funny voice. The person on the other end was none other than Sho. The blonde walked into the room completely ignoring Natsu, who was being helped up by a laughing Gray.

"Sister you're lying to them, why don't you tell the truth for once?" He said angrily. They all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry but that is the truth."

"No it's not, you were the one who betrayed Jellal, in hopes of being able to escape in the chaos." He said.

"Sho, she's telling the truth." A deep voice said. They all turned to see a large man with a metal guard on his jaw line and an eye patch on his left eye.

"Simon? What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"What do you mean that she's telling the truth?" Sho asked. The man now known as Simon told the confused blonde about how Jellal was the one that had betrayed them, and how Jellal kicked Erza off the island when she didn't go along with his plan. After he finished saying that the blonde was silent. The tears were steaming down his face now.

"So you're telling me that for all this time I've been hating the wrong person." He finally said.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I'm just now telling you this, but at the time it was only me that didn't believe what Jellal was saying." Simon said. Sho was silent for a few minutes but then he suddenly used his magic to trap Erza in one of his cards. Then he ran out of the door towards where Jellal was.

In other part of the tower our lovable flying cat Happy awoke in a room that was a little strange. The whole place looked like a nirvana for cats lovers everywhere. There was cat eyes painted on the walls, the furniture was shaped like cats and there were cat accessories everywhere.

"Man I feel like I'm in a place where bad kitties go." Happy said getting up from the couch. He walked over to the door to find it locked, not seeing any other exits, he decided to look around and found a robotic cat that activates on it's own. After playing with it for a few minutes he got tired and rested on one of the cat beds. Suddenly the door opened to reveal the crazy cat lady and the block head.

"You guys were the ones that took me?" He said quietly to himself. The girl practically jumped on him and started to hug him viciously.

"Natsu please come soon."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter for you all. I hope you like it, and don't forget to leave a review. Oh and for those that don't know I am writing on another story, it's called The Story of an Ex Assassin. it is also a Nalu ship so if you get bored and need a good laugh go check it out, thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

The few moments after Sho took Erza the rest of the group ran to follow him, only to find two pathways he could have went. The group decided to split up, Natsu and Simon went to the right, and Gray and Juvia went to the left. To say that Juvia was happy is an understatement. A few minutes of going down their chosen paths, Natsu picked up Happy's scent. He quickly followed it to a room. When he opened it he found Happy in the clutches of a cat girl, the one that shot him in the mouth was also there. He quickly ran in and attacked the block head took Happy from the girl.

"You okay buddy?" Natsu asked the cat still facing the two. The gangster wannabe got up and made a gun out of his body.

"Wally, he took my cat." The girl said crying.

"Well doll help me get him back." Wally said. The two sides were about to go at it until Simon came in.

"Knock it off you three we don't have time for this." He said.

"Simon what's going on? Why are you with this guy? Don't tell me you've betrayed us as well." Wally said pointing his gun towards the large man.

"No I haven't betrayed you. It's Jellal that has." Simon said. He went on to tell them about what really happen all though years ago. After the truth was revealed the two decided to help find Sho. Just as they were beginning to search, they heard a voice.

"Welcome Fairytail to my Tower of Heaven, I hope you all have a wonderful time here. I would like to invite you all to a game. This game is called the Paradise Game. The rules are fairly simple; you have to prevent me from using Erza as a sacrifice to resurrect Zeref. You also have to get past my three knights that I have released for you to take on. If you don't fell like playing then you better get out of the tower because the magic counsel has just voted on firing an etherion blast on the tower. So if you're stay I wish you best of luck, if you're leaving I would suggest that you get out of here quickly. Here is an Image as to where I am going to do the ceremony. I'll see you when you get here." Jellal said. An image of a room that had a thrown at the back of the room; there were markings on the walls that told a story of mayhem and destruction that was caused by one man.

"So that's the room that psycho at." Natsu stated.

"Why would the council vote on using something so dangerous?" Gray wondered as the two continued to running through the tower. They came to a dead end, but they weren't alone. One of the freaks that Jellal released was there as well. The guy looked like a heavy rocker Jeff the killer, with his long hair, his creepy serial killer smile, and his electric guitar. His outfit was basically purple spiky shoulder pads with long purple pants.

"Oh great just all we need." Gray said putting his body on guard.

"We'll need to get rid of him quickly then." Juvia said going for the attack.

"Juvia wait don't just go in there recklessly." Gray said but she was already attacking him. The guy gave a laugh and started using his hair to attack and defend. Juvia and the man were fighting for a few minutes, and for a while it looked like Juvia was winning; especially when she managed to trap the guy in her water lock.

"Good job Juvia." Gray said moving towards the woman. When he reached her they noticed that the water lock was shrinking till it revealed that the man was absorbing the water with his hair.

"Come on baby did you think that hair this sleek wouldn't have some special power to it?" The vile man said with a wide smile.

"Who is this guy?" Gray asked.

"I'm glad you asked; my name is Vidaldus Taka. I'm part of Trinity Raven, and you are in real trouble going up against me." Vidaldus said.

"Why's that?" Juvia asked.

"Because my hair absorbs most liquids, so you are basically useless Blue, but since you're hot as hell I'll make you my personal succubus." The man said. He held his guitar up and started to play.

"Succubus?" Juvia said in confusion.

"Rock of Succubus." He said as magic began to flow out of the guitar. The magic enhanced sound began to flow into Juvia's ears, and eventually it engulfed her entire body. The spell had cause great pain to Juvia, which she expressed by screaming. There was a bright light that seemed to last forever. Finally it disappeared and it revealed Juvia, a different Juvia. Apparently the spell changed a person personality and wardrobe. Her hair that was usually in her curls was now flowing down her back. She looked like she was wearing white stage makeup. She had on a tight Tyrian purple shirt that tied up in the front, tight blue pants, and white high heels. She had on a spiky necklace and bracelet. There was also a marking on her stomach that proved that she was his slave. Gray took one looked at her and said.

"Oh shit."

In other parts of the tower Natsu and his group were running on a set of stairs that they were able to find that lead them outside that seemed to go all the way up to the top. They were half way up the stairs when they were attacked by a flying object. When they got their bearings they saw that is was none other than one of Trinity Raven's member. The man was a funny looking one. His body was that of a man while his head looked like an owl. On his back were two large rockets that helped him fly around.

"Hello intruders my name is Fukuro and I'm the one whooo's going to annihilate you all." The man said.

"Oh great we have to face this bird for brains." Natsu complained.

"Natsu don't underestimate him. His group belongs to the dark guild Death's Head Caucus, their guild takes care of assassination jobs." Simon said keeping his gaze at the owl man.

"So this thing gets paid to kill innocent people. That pisses me the fuck off." Natsu said angrily. His flames began to shoot out of his body to represent his anger.

"Yes I kill people for a living, and I haven't regretted it yet." Fukuro said taunting the dragon slayer. His taunting caused Natsu to lash out and attack him head on. Of course Natsu's attacks were futile since the owl had his flying ability which gave him the advantage. After a few minutes of toying with the fire mage the owl got bored and decided to take the pink haired man on a ride. With Natsu's inability to stand motives of transportation, Fukuro now had complete control over him. Seeing that Natsu was completely under his control the owl decided to take Natsu's powers. The way he did it was a little unorthodox. Fukuro opened his mouth and swallowed Natsu whole. You see Fukuro can take on any power his opponents have by eating them. When Simon saw that Natsu was eaten he only had one thought cross his mind.

 _'_ _We are so fucked.'_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Fairy tail lovers, it's been so long since I've posted on this story. First of all I would like to apologize for that. My laziness and creativity seem to have gotten the best of me this past summer. As for right now I'm currently going through college, which is a monster of itself, but somehow I have found time to write. I hope there are people out there that still read this story. I'll try not to go that long without posting but who knows. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy tail**

 **P.S.: This chapter is more center on Gray and Juvia's fight.**

Gray stared at Juvia in shock and horror. ' _Great now what do I do?'_ He thought to himself as he braced for an attack. Sure enough, she came at him with a Water Slicer. He dodged the attack and sent back an Ice Make: Lance, which she melted. She then launched several more water attacks that he manage to get out of the way of. Noticing that they were at a stand still; Gray decided to try to reason with her.

"Come on Juvia you're got you snap out of this. Don't let this freak control you like this." Gray said.

"That won't work bro, once she listens to my soul singin to her. She fell right for me." The crazed man said still playing his guitar.

"Yeah so you can suck it and go to hell." The succubus Juvia said bobbing her head violently. _'Fuck me, he has a good hold on her'_ The black-haired boy thought to himself. Of course he didn't have time to think about it too long since she started to attack him again. She sent a barrage of water attacks at him. All he could do was dodge and send his own barrage of attacks. Again none of the attacks hit, and Gray was really getting pissed off.

"Damn it Juvia you are stronger than this prick so why are you allowing him to control you like this?!" He yelled.

"I told you before she can't hear you so you might as well shut the fuck up." The Gene Simmons wannabe said with his tounge out. It really was pointless at this time to try to reason with her. She was too far gone, and she wasn't giving him any time to think of anything. She started up with water attacks again. Suddenly the woman turned her whole body into a giant water wave and entrapped him within her. He tried and tried to get out but nothing seem to work. After a few minute Gray was quickly running out of air. Just as he was about to give up he heard a voice.

 _"Gray."_

 _'Mama?'_

 _"Gray my darling you have to fight back."_

 _'This doesn't sound like Mama.'_

 _"Well I certainly hope not since I want to be your lover, but for now you need to open your eyes and get out somehow."_

 _'Easier said than done.'_

 _"Did I say it would be easy? No I didn't, so you better hurry before it is too late."_

 _'Fine.'_ The black haired boy thought as he open his eyes. Again he was thinking of a way to get out. Finally it came to him, why not start freezing the water around him to the point where she would have to let him go. Yeah...he felt like a real dumbass for just now thinking of that. So while he was kicking himself, Gray started to coat himself in his magic. Then slowly started to branch it out till the whole bubble was to the point of starting to freeze. His idea work since the woman went back to her normal form.

 _'Well I got out of that now what do I do? She still bat shit crazy.'_ He thought to himself. Then it hit him, all he needed to do was to get close to her. 'I hope this works.' Gray thought to himself as he ran forward. He was bopping and weaving through water attacks (like a boss) till he finally got close to her. He reached out with his hand and pulled her face close to his.

"You know I was hoping to do this when we were ready but I guess now is as good of time as ever." The teenager said before he leaned in and gently pressed his lips onto hers. For just a moment silence was all that was heard. The mind control receded in a flash. At first Juvia didn't know what was happening but then she felt the pressure on her lips and her eyes landed on Gray's half closed eyes. It was the best moment of her life and it ended too soon since he pulled away from her.

"Welcome back." He said with that sexy rough voice that never fails to make her melt.

"It's good to be back." She said lightly.

"Hey man get away from my chick. Don't you know its almost a sin to take away a man's woman." The rocker said angerly,

"First of all she's not your woman, she has too much respect for herself. Secondly you couldn't ever get a woman as great as this, the only way you could is if you use your little parler trick." Gray said shocking the girl in his arms. I mean since when has he ever had feelings for her (ever since he touched her boob "accidently" duh.)

"Whatever man if I can't have her then nobody can." The man said as he charged the two. The teens quickly moved to the other side of the room.

"Juvia I know that we haven't known each other for long but I'm going to need you to trust me."

"Well we have shared our first kiss, so of course I'll trust you." She said in her fangirl way.

"Then take my hand and wait for my signal." He said holding out his hand. She immediately took grabbed onto him and he pulled her close. His coldness seeping into her everywhere; she didn't have the chance to boil over. On a serious note they gathered there magic power and finally on the peak they released a blast that was in perfect unison with each other. The two attacks combined into one and hit the deranged man. Since his hair absorbs all water the man was rather confident that he could stop it, but the ice is what got him. When he started to suck the water in there were small forms of ice spread through out the liquid and when he took all of it, the ice turned his hair into a giant iceberg that happen to shatter. We all know what happens then, the man known as Vidaldus was no more.


End file.
